New Friends, Old Enemies
by timmy102
Summary: I'm bad at short summaries, just read and tell me. Rated t for violence
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight**

Bella and Edward were walking to their dorms after a hard day at university. Edward noticed that there were a lot of people running to behind the Physics Building.

"Hey', he said to a passing freshman, "what's going on?"

"Fight between Tyson Nail and Jacob Black" he said, and then the kid ran off.

"Jacob's in a fight? Bella asked worried.

"Better check it out". Edward and Bella ran to the back of the Physics Building, at a reasonable speed.

There was a crowd of people in a circle yelling, "fight, fight, fight, fight".

In the middle of the circle stood Jacob. Across from him stood a freshman in an orange shirt, black pants, and a Calgary Flames cap on.

"I'll let you quit while you have the chance," said Jacob, "I don't what you to get hurt".

"Look who's talking".

"How about this Tyson, if you can even got a reaction from me, even a blink, you win. But if I knock you out, I win" smiled Jacob.

"I accept" said Tyson, as he dropped into a boxing pose, "you can have the first shot"

"This has got to be the fight of the century. Tyson, the hardest hitter in the university, against Jacob steel skin".

Bella knew this was true. Jacob was in many fights during the two years at the University of Alaska, and every time, either he knocked the person out without a scratch, or the other guys splitting or breaking his knuckle, like Bella did a while back at La Push.

Jacob launched a punch at Tyson. Bella knew at this power, the punch would knock out a normal human, and knocking out a couple of teeth. Jacob's fist connected with Tyson's face with a loud thud. Tyson fell to the ground and his hat went flying. Jacob thought he won at that moment, and turned and started to walk away.

"Where you going?" asked Tyson. Jacob turned around amazed to see Tyson standing up, walk over to his hat, and put it back on (like Indiana Jones at the beginning of the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull). "My turn." Tyson went into a boxing pose again and also sent a punch at Jacobs face. There was an "ugh" of pain, and Bella was sure it was Tyson; she was looking away 'cause she didn't like watching Jacob's fights.

"Bella, you might want to see this" Edward said in her ear. Bella turned around to see Tyson with his fist still outstretched, and Jacob on the ground holding his face! Everyone was looked shocked, especially Edward and Bella, since only they knew Jacob's secret. Tyson walked over to a cursing Jacob. He knelled down and whispered something only Jacob, Edward, and Bella could hear.

"Don't underestimate me dog boy" Jacob's face turned from pain to shock, "you might want to tell that to your little vampire friends over there." After that, Tyson stood up and walked away. While everyone else was cheering, Jacob, Edward, and Bella were all to stunned to speak.

"How does he know? Is he a vampire?" Bella whispered to Edward.

"No, he doesn't smell like a vampire. He isn't a werewolf either. He's something else".

**Later that evening, while Bella, Edward, and Jacob were walking towards their dorm building (none share a room with one another)**

"Ow, he really packed a punch for a non-werewolf or a non-vampire" said Jacob, still clutching his face.

"You're lucky he only gave you a big bruise and a black eye. I bet he could have broken your jaw if he wanted to" said Edward.

"Could not, but something bugs me about that kid, he ain't a vampire, he ain't a werewolf, and he defiantly ain't a human. We should keep an eye on him. On another subject, tomorrows Saturday, you guys want to go bowling?" Jacob asked.

"I thought you said we have to keep an eye on him, "said Bella, "and we can't. Edward and I are going hunting."

(Forgot to mention, the baby, don't know his/her name, is in Forks in care of Alice and Jasper while Bella and Edward are at university)

"Okay then, maybe Sunday then. Oh, and can you bring me back a moose head? I want to turn it into a trophy head" said Jacob, as he opened up the dorm building doors, "I'm starting to think of having a hunter themed room".

"Sure, if we run into a moose" said Edward.

**Saturday**

"We've been out here for five hours and all we saw is a rabbit" complained Bella.

"Shush" whispered Edward. He breathed in through his nose and caught a mouth-watering sent. Big cat, most likely cougar. "You in the mood for mountain lion?"

"Sure" said Bella. They looked over a boulder and saw cougar tail from behind a tree on the edge of a clearing. They also saw the legs of a freshly killed elk.

Edward jumped behind the cougar and leaped at it. Bella didn't see the fight, but it was over in seconds. Suddenly, Bella saw Edward thrown into a tree, eyes wide in shock. Edward had many cuts on his arms and his clothes were torn

"I don't believe it" he whispered. Rage filled Bella like title wave. Which ever animal harmed her mate, it wouldn't last long. Bella leaped from her boulder and ran towards the clearing was. "Bella, no" yelled Edward. Bella felt as if she was still a human and she ran into a brick wall. She was knocked backwards, tumbled on the ground a little, and looked up. What she saw was like nothing she has ever seen. It was a cougar, but it was a tall as Jacob's werewolf, and even looked a little more muscular. Even more amazing, the cougar had saber teeth, as if it was a saber toothed cat from the past.

"I thought they were extinct" said Edward.

"Is it a saber toothed cat?" asked Bella. The giant cougar looked at Bella, then at Edward. It snarled and ran off like a flash of lightning.

"Far from it. That, my dear, was a were-cat". As if on que, the cat cried out like a cougar, which shot shivers up Bella's and Edward's spines.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight**

**(in case you didn't read the original, which is called New Threats, which is now deleted, Jacob, Bella, and Edward are at the university of Alaska, Bella has fully gotten over her thirst for human blood, and Edward and Jacob are now friends)**

**At a bowling alley**

A sudden boom rang out and stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Jacob yelled.

"Shut up Jacob, there are people here," Edward hissed.

"Sorry," Jacob whispered, "So you're sure about this?"

"No doubt in our mind, it was definitely a werecat, and it looked bigger then you, wolf," said Edward.

"What exactly do werecats do? I'm not good with mythology," said Bella.

"Werecats are kind of like true werewolves, except they turn into giant cougars, and they change at will, instead of changing at full moon, and their skin is much less durable. They are supposed to be allies of vampires and werewolves alike, and solved problems with each other, and they were mostly responsible for making treaties. But after they were almost killed off by humans, then the vampires turned on the werewolves because the werecats couldn't help them, and thus, in Asia, and Europe, werewolves are almost extinct. Werecats usually have a psychic ability as well," said Edward, "plus, because they are stronger and faster then us, they can grow old, but they can't die from age. In fact, some of the oldest people alive are werecats,".

"Now the question is who it is?" asked Edward.

"I got only one suspect, Tyson Nail," said Jacob.

"Him?" Bella and Edward said together.

"Look at the facts," said Jacob, "he smells different, more animal-like, he is much stronger then a human, and I couldn't find him yesterday to challenge him to a rematch,".

"You right, he does smell like a cat," said Edward.

"So will we confront him? Or will we jump to the conclusion?" asked Bella.

"It would be very unlikely that we're wrong, so we'll confront him," said Edward. Jacob looked behind him.

"Speck of the devil," he said, because Tyson was walking towards them. When he got right behind them, Jacob nodded a hello and said, "Kitty cat,"

Tyson looked at Jacob, nodded, and said, "Cujo," then looked at Edwards, nodded and said, "Dracula," then looked at Bella, nodded and said, "Hot girl,". At that, Edward snarled at Tyson. Tyson backed up and raised his hands. "Hey, that was only a compliment," then he whispered to Edward, "but if you weren't together, I would say she is so out of your league". Edward snarled again, and Tyson calmly raised his hands in surrender. "Now, can you tell me why you tried to kill me?" he asked.

"We thought you were and actual cougar and we were thirsty," said Edward.

"Fine, but I don't want any trouble against us, so how about an alliance? If I ever see something out of the ordinary, like other vampires, I'll tell you guys, and you do like wise," said Tyson.

"Living up to the species name. Deal." said Edward. Tyson and Edward shook on it.

"Okay then, now, I'm going for a run," said Tyson, and he ran to the door.

**Several hours later**

Tyson had been running for four hours, it was three thirty pm, and he had run into eastern Yukon. He was about to get a snack, when he smelled an unsettling smell, and he saw smoke coming from a valley. Sneaking to a mountain t take a peak. He saw a big fire with twenty winged women dancing around it. "Harpies," he thought. One harpy stepped towards the fire, and it had three jugs.

"I call upon the gods, look down on us, and raise these creatures that are your children" it said in a shriek. Another harpy stepped out and put a handful of its feathers into the fire. Instantly, it turned blue. Then the harpy with the jugs opened them one at a time. As soon as they were opened, ashes poured out into the fires. In a huge bang, the fire had disappeared, in its place, stood three vampires.

The harpies bowed down towards the vampires. "Lord James, lord Laurent, and Lady Victoria, you have returned."

James breathed in heavily, like he just came up from being under water for 5 minutes. "My first breath in a while," then he looked down at the harpies, "it's so good to see our disciples found our ashes after all these years."

"What will you do with your new life, masters" said one harpy.

James smiled grimly. "Revenge."

"Shit," thought Tyson, "I got to get out of here." Tyson ran like hell back towards Alaska.


End file.
